A Fateful Proposition
by iNessie
Summary: Remember boys and girls as you go to bed, when you hear the scratching on your door, it's Shinigami waiting for you. Happy Halloween.


**Hey guys :) Here's the Halloween story I promised. **

**Thanks to BookVampire for the beta-read.**

**Shingami (She-knee-gah-me) : Angel of death.**

* * *

One night, I awoke with a start. Someone was scratching at my door. I tiptoed over, heard nothing and went back to bed. _Scratch, scratch_, I heard again. I went back to the door, and this time there was something there. The silhouette gave a raspy chuckle.

"Well, boy, it's about time you discovered I was here," the shadow said.

I screamed and backed up from my door. The shadow remained in place while I scrambled back to my bed, praying this was a dream.

"What are you?" I yelled.

"Nothing in particular, I just live behind your door. The name's Shinigami," the shadow said and walked into my room. That's when I got a good view of him.

He had chalky white hands and arms; both of them tattered with blood. His upper abdominal was muscly, but his stomach was skinny. His legs looked like sticks that were about to break any moment, while his feet were huge. His canines were sticking out of his mouth and the rest of his teeth looked just as sharp, but his face was beautiful; perfect cheek bone structure, full pink lips, heavy eyelashes, rusty red eyes, and thick black eyebrows that matched with his singed hair. The way the perfectness mixed up with the messed up-looking parts of his body made him look deformed.

"Why are you here?" I asked after I did a double take on him and tried to calm my rapid beating heart.

He smirked at me, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

What could he want with me?

"Yes, and I think you should agree to it," Shinigami said, fumbling with my curtain.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Come behind the door with me. I have something really important of yours," he said and smiled at me.

I crossed my arms and asked, "Oh yeah, like what?" How the hell did he have something of mine when he just met me?

"Your precious parents."

I caught on my breath and said without confidence, "You're lying!"

His finger moved the curtain aside and the moonlight shined on him, making him look completely eerie.

"That's your choice whether you want to believe me or not. Though I think your parents would want you to save them," he said and cupped his ear to the door. I stood silent then heard muffled screaming. It sounded like 'save me.'

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled and ran behind the door. I heard Shinigami follow behind me and shut the door. When he shut the door it was plenary darkness. It stunk like rotting meat with a tinge of perfume and the floor was sticky and wet.

"What the hell is in this room, Shinigami? I can't even see what I'm stepping on!" I yelled and bumped into a stiff structure.

"Trust me, you don't want to. Just follow the sound of my voice. What's your name kid?" Shinigami said.

"Travis," I said and followed the direction his voice was coming from, bumping into more structures that were probably walls.

We kept walking and walking until suddenly a small blue light lite up in the middle of the darkness.

"What's that?" I asked Shinigami.

"The possession I took for you. Here," he threw a key at me, "Open the trunk up."

There was a trunk? I squinted into the blue light, but realized it was a shining lock. I went over to the trunk and pushed the key in.

_Click._

The trunk popped open and I looked inside. There was nothing in there!

"Shinigami, you liar!" I yelled, but he didn't reply. I turned around and saw Shinigami wave and close the door.

"Shinigami!" I ran to the door and banged with all my might, but it didn't open. Out of nowhere the room lit up and I understood with Shinigami didn't want me to see. The sticky stuff on the floor was thick dried blood and the stiff structures were dead bodies of children in a pile. There were discarded limbs in different directions and I looked wide eyed at the bodies. They all opened their eyes and murmured something. I couldn't hear at first, but it got louder and louder, so loud it echoed in my ears.

"Join us. Join us, join us. Join us," they said and slowly one by one crawled to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and tried breaking the door, but still no luck. Either way, it was too late. One of them grabbed my leg and pulled me into the pile of the living dead children.

Shinigami lay on the boy's bed and chuckled once more with his hands behind his head.

"All's good in a day's work," he said and threw the boy's parent's bones on the floor.

So remember boys and girls as you go bed, when you hear the scratching at your door, it's Shinigami. And he'll be waiting behind your door today, waiting for you to open the door and join his collection of dead children. Have a good sleep.

Happy Halloween.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that :) **

**Remember, check behind the door before you go to sleep. Goodnight and thanks for reading.**

** -Ness**


End file.
